Valentines Day one shots
by Riku97
Summary: Since its gettin to be that time of the Year had to write alittle bit of Love Stories. First up Hazel Frank and Leo...LAZEL FOREVER! Gotta wait another year since V-Days over, Sorry
1. All that Glitters

Leo Story, had to do one but i can't capture his awesomeness and channel it through me so I do it a Hazel POV!

**All that Glitters...**

**Hazel's Pov!**

I woke up in Hades cabin, Nico had brought us here along with _Frank_ and Jason along with Reyna. Thalia had shown up to see how Jason was doing, they are related but Piper is always nerves that Thalia will try to get her to the Hunters. I could never go with them cause I'm with _Frank _and Leo is my friend, a hope. Lately he's been in his Bunker _9_ making something since Valentines days coming up. Percy already had big plans for him and Annabeth to go on a Cruise, Jason and Piper were going to fly out into the sky but due to rain he just planned a nice dinner instead. Its gonna rain the day before Valentines day but its ment to be clear that day, thank Aphrodite for that! I walked out to see Leo but his door to Bunker _9_ was locked? I yelled in a sweet voice " _Leo!_ Can I come in?" A hologram of Leo, shirtless with abbs and a California tan, said"Hey, sorry but I'm working on something that will make a girl fall in love. Ring again if your Hazel Jason Percy twice if you want to kill me." I rang ONCE. I heard foot steps and then I saw Leo, oil on his face and a wild smile that would cause a school full of teachers to retire! "Hazel, come in. I was gonna make it a surprise but Valentines day is in 16 hours 57 minutes and 19 & counting seconds." OK, thats not weird but then I saw a small heart shaped clock that read what Leo just said. I giggled and walked inside, which had a boat there. The _Argo II_ was standing there, waiting to fly again. "I'v got soda in the mini fridge over there." Leo said, blasting from a radio near by was some song singing 'Save your heart.' I bent over to grabbed a soda, coke pepsi and mountain dew: code red. I heard a whistle from behind me, I looked back to find Leo's head turned on its side and staring at me.I smiled and grabbed the mountain dew. "You sure you want that or do you want something stronger?" I got confused,"What do you mean'Stronger'?" Leo smiled and pointed to a huge cooler, the ones that people pour on the couches of winning sports teams. Inside was a weird colored mixture , Leo grabbed my mountain dew and poured it in! I gasped as he mixed it up and poured me a glass, it tasted like pure sugar! "I think I can taste color!" I said, as I was walking onto the _Argo II. _I walked the whole ship as Leo told me about his big plans."See, you take all the unfinished sodas and pour them into the cooler. Then it gets mixed in which combinds the flavors making Liquid energy! I'm gonna get the stolls to bottle it and sell it here at Camp!" I smiled and laughed telling him his plan was foolproof!"Ok, no more for you!" I aww'ed, I loved the stuff. After about 10 minutes I felt like crap,"Foolproof unless you stop drinking it! Leo i feel like dieing!" I whined. He laughed while chugging the rest of mine. We talk of plans to kill the after crash, adding _Sweet-an-low _to the mix, but Leo added more sugar...we quit and crashed on a sofa in the loft part on the bunker. My head fell on his lap, making both of us smile. He looked so much like Sammy but he wasn't. Leo told me about his quests he went on and I told him about the quests I went on. It was midnight before we knew it. "Happy Valentines day Hazel!" He said. We looked into each others eyes, longing for a kiss. _Frank _was sweet and all but Leo reminded me so much about Sammy that my brain just acted."Hazel!" I heard being called out from afar. Frank was there, he had gotten in without being seen! I pulled away from Leo's lips. Frank said"I'm gonna pretende I never saw that!" and we both left for Camp. I still felt Leo's warm lips on mine, the taste of oil fire and metal ligerd but it felt so right...Was I in love with Leo? Was I falling out of love with Frank? "Happy Valentines day." He told me."Yea, Happy Valentines day to you too."

**THE END!**

**Sorry to the Frazel lovers but _LAZEL FOR_ EVER! Had to do one for Valentines day! **


	2. Mixed up Gifts!

Brain full of Shipping+Coughing and medicine= Long time to write!

**Mixed Up Gifts!**

Percy's POV!

I'm doomed! I had gone to New York a few days ago with Grover and Nico to pick up a gift for Annabeth, an Owl necklace with Sapphire eyes, but I lost it! I had searched my entire cabin but found nothing! I heard my door open as I searched my cabin again, praying to Aphrodite for help."Hey Seaweed Brain. Loss something?" I got wide eyed, had Annabeth found it?!I looked back to see Annabeth in an Orange Camp T-shirt with grey shorts, Gods she was beautiful! "Yea, I lost my gloves!" I lied, "Why on earth and Olympus would you need gloves when its hot outside! Its exactly..."and she went on telling me exactly how hot it is and that no snow would be falling for blah blah blah. I tuned her out saying "Yea, silly me. Still want to find them." She sighed and helped me search, maybe if she found it I could make up some corny line about an early gift. "Well Seaweed Brain. I guess you looked really hard."She said as she pulled a pair of gloves from under my pillow. "Opps, I know I put them somewhere!" She laughed and said"You'll get these back when you give me my Valentine's Day gift." Oh Gods,"Your gift...I mean Your Gift!" I laughed it off. i reached under my bed looking for the small black box. I found an old hockey puck, a pair of socks, a cup, and an old watch. Nope, its gone."Funny story, Nico has it." We walked to Nico's when he came out holding the box."Hey Percy I made sure you didn't lose Annabe- Annbeth! Hey, Whats up!" Nico said trying to be cool. Attempt:Fail. She grabbed the box, opened it and gave a confused look."Seaweed Brain, I know you love me but why would you give me a Tree necklace?" Grover mixed them up, he had fallen on the way out of the store!"Annabeth, thats for Juniper. I think Grover mixed our gifts up!" and I tried to explain to her about what happened as we walked to find Grover."So juniper has my necklace?" she asked."No Grover does cause he's giving it to her later tonight!" "Oh, well when you find him, I'll just have to yell at him and spoil his surprise." Oh Gods, she's gone insane! Grover was by the lake talking with Juniper. The sunset cast a perfect orange glow that made the lake shine."So Juniper. I got you something." Grover said. No we were to late."Hey Goat boy! Give me my necklace!" I heard Annabeth shout. I watched as she grabbed Grover's box from my hand and switched it out with Mine. She opened the boxes to show Juniper that the had both gotten beautiful Necklaces that both went perfect for the right girl. "Surprise? Do you like it?" Grover was shaking, Nico was gone maybe worried she might attack him in the cross fire? "I love it!" Juniper said as she hugged him, both falling into the lake. We laughed as annabeth ran over to me. She slugged me in the arm and said"Way to go Seaweed Brain. You made this the best Valentines day yet." We kissed then I asked her"Wait till next year! Its gonna be better then this one!" She said"Oh gods, Just don't get your self killed?" I made no promises.

_**The End**_

**sorry it was short, but I'm sick. **


End file.
